Katherine's Pain
by Kamon24121
Summary: Katherine's hurt but she finds love along the way that hides her pain...for a good while.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine's POV

Looking at Elena and Stefan together and in love kills me inside every single time.

Why do I keep doing it? I have no idea...

What's worse is that Damon's always near me and watching with me too.

No, we're not planning this at the same time, we just awkwardly meet up at the same place and bump into each other while we're spying on the same people...Stefan and Elena.

He's looking at me right now...ugh.

I hate when he looks at me with his judgy, yet amazingly sexy pale blue eyes.

Once he looks into mine, he automatically knows I want to kill her everytime I see them together and he doesn't like that.

Damon just loves seeing me in pain it seems...

I look away as a smirk apears on his face and I just glare at him.

He continues to smile and I die inside as I'm forced to look the opposite way, directly at the happy couple kissing and everything else.

I love him too, but it kills me more that Stefan is in love again...in love with Elena.

She looks just like me, except with horribly straight hair; I'd hate that, then again I'm used to my rather curly locks then plain and straight like Elena's hair.

Damon seems to fancy this "twin" of mine too.

Ugh, sometimes I wish I could just kill Elena or even better...turn her myself.

That might make this fun; then again, she might hunt me down and kill me.

Newer vampires are very good trackers and when they want to kill they usually do, even if their target is a vampire that is much older than them.

There has to be something going on with her and Damon because lately he's been super friendly with her and vice versa.

Poor Stefan doesn't seem to see anything that's going on.

I have to say, he's a pretty decent vampire but when it comes to the one he loves, he's clueless of what's going on behind his back.

It's been hard, but I've finally come up with what I want to do.

I've decided to go see Stefan today and ask him if he knows anything that's going on.

Yes, he might try to kill me, but I'll show him that I'm good, I may have done a lot of bad things, including turning him and his brother, but that was for my own selfish reasons.

I've changed over the years...pain does that to people, even vampires.

No One's POV

Katherine knocked on the Salvatore mansion door and sighed.

She knew that ten to one Stefan wasn't going to answer the door once he caught a whiff of who was at the door, but she was really hoping he would anyway.

She could hear Stefan upstairs groaning and getting up out of his bed and coming down the stairs to answer the door.

She knew he could smell her, afterall he was the one who actually could tell if she were herself or Elena, while Damon on the other hand was confused all together.

She smiled as she remembered how she'd tricked Damon into thinking she was Elena and kissed him on the portch of the Gilbert's home.

Stefan answered the door and Katherine's smile faded.

He sighed, but didn't close the door in her face.

Katherine looked at him from head to toe and raised an eyebrow in confusion since he didn't shut the door yet.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Katherine looked past Stefan. "I want to talk... Can I come in?"

Stefan sighed again and opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Katherine beemed.

Stefan closed the door and sat down on the couch.

Katherine stood by the fireplace and turned to look at the fire, her back faced Stefan.

"What is it you want to talk about Katherine?" Stefan asked.

Katherine played with the little things scattered around on the fireplace and seemed to be somewhere else, but answered his question. "Nothing...just Elena."

Stefan's heart pounded hard when Katherine said her name. "Elena?"

Katherine turned around to see his face for the first time since she walked inside his home and just nodded without a word.

"What about her?" he asked a little scared.

A million thoughts raced through his mind including: Did she kill her and come here to see my face and try to win me back or something?

"Nothing like that silly," Katherine smiled.

"Huh?" Stefan asked confused, it seemed like she'd read his mind, but he knew that was impossible...right?

"I just wanted to know if you knew what Damon is up to..." Katherine said.

Right. She didn't read his mind; Stefan sighed in relief, but his head perked up a bit when Katherine mentioned Damon.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing that his brother was always up to something.

Katherine just smiled for a few minutes and picked up another object, looked at it, turning it around in her hands, and putting it back again.

"With Elena," she said.

A sting of jealousy went through Stefan and he tried to hide it from her, but he knew it was almost impossible.

"Someone jealous?" she smiled.

Stefan sighed and put on a straight face and looked her straight in the eyes.

She looked back at him and tried to give him that "Elena look" and he fell for it.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Katherine..."

She didn't say a word and she didn't even move.

He walked all the way over to her and he actually gave her the look she always saw him giving to Elena.

She was always jealous of Elena ever since the first time she saw them together and looking at each other like they were going to be together forever.

Now he was looking at her like this and walking toward her like he was in some sort of trance and compelled by an original to love her again, but this all was happening naturally.

She felt like stepping back, but that might ruin things so she just stood there in shock and didn't move a muscle.

She hated standing still in this statue state, but there was really nothing else to do.

She knew if she moved he'd probably give up on whatever he was about to do and just walk away in the opposite direction, as usual.

This thought went through her head over and over and a single tear fell from her eye and Stefan was right in front of her wiping it away.

"Katherine..." he said her name so sweetly as he wiped away the other tears that came.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried.

He shrugged and wiped all of her tears away.

"I guess I still love you..." he admitted without thinking.

Katherine opened her mouth in shock and Stefan smiled and closed it forcefully with both of his hands.

He surprised her once more by kissing her.

She kissed him back and as the kiss deepened she realized she'd never lost him.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine's POV

I stared at him in disbelief.

He didn't say much; he didn't even say a word...

"Katherine?" he said my name once more and it sounded so special coming from his lips.

I looked at him.

"Do you seriously think that I don't know what's going on between my brother and Elena?" he asked.

I shrugged and stood up to walk over to the fireplace, but he caught me by suprise again and reached out grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to my seat on the couch beside him.

"I've thought about it and you know what?" he said and I just looked at him with questioning eyes. "I thought about you and how you came to me and said that our love was real and that I, we, Damon and I didn't die for nothing... we died for love..."

I caught myself smiling and he saw too.

I don't know what came over me but I got up and ran away.

I guess I just didn't want him to see me this way.

I didn't want him to see the human side of me; the real me.

I've been a vampire so long and I guess I'm just not used to letting people see the real me, the one with real emotion and real feelings.

"Katherine!" I heard him call after me, but I hid.

I stumbled upon a room, which happened to be Damon's room, and hid there.

After I found out that it was Damon's room, I decided that Stefan probably wouldn't come in after me because of...well many reasons.

No One's POV

Stefan smiled.

'She actually smiled...' he thought.

"Kat!" he called after her and went searching for her.

He followed her scent and it lead him to Damon's room.

His brother's door stood in between him and his... future.

Rolling his eyes, he tried at the door, but she locked it.

He groaned, thinking about breaking the door down and snatching Katherine out of there, but Damon would kill him.

"Katherine, come out..." he sighed.

She whimpered and got up slowly. "Okay..." she said quietly.

She unlocked the door slowly and looked at his face.

They both couldn't help, but smile.

Katherine actually blushed and Stefan reached out for her face. "You're blushing!"

Katherine looked down nervously.

"Katherine... why didn't you act this way before?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"It- It's hard," she lifted her head up and looked at him. "Being a vampire for as long as I've been is hard. ...It messes with everything. It screws everything up."

He kissed her and she was surprised.

"Well, try to stay this way and maybe we can make something out of it..." he winked.

Katherine smiled and kissed him lovingly.

"I'll try," she told him and the corners of her mouth formed into a sweet promising smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine woke up in Stefan's room and smiled.

She looked over, wanting to see him sleeping next to her, but he wasn't there.

Getting up, she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up and there he was.

She smiled and he chuckled.

"Sorry, I wasn't were you wanted me to be..." he said.

Katherine shrugged and sniffed the air. "Did you make breakfast?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

He smiled and pulled her downstairs to the kitchen.

She smiled at the great buffet in front of her.

Pancakes, waffles, muffins, coffee cake, coffee, eggs, bacon, toast, sausages...

All of them smelled perfect together.

She sat down and grabbed a plate and piled it high and then stared at it remembering she couldn't really taste it.

She frowned at all the delicious food in front of her and Stefan sighed.

"Yeah, I don't know why I made all of this either. It was just a sudden urge... I love cooking, but we can't eat it." he looked at her.

She shrugged and ate a sausage, licking her fingers.

"Tasteless, but eh-" she smiled and had one more.

Stefan smiled at her and took a bite of a pancake. "Well, now that we've 'eaten' I'm gonna take a shower!"

Katherine looked up from her plate and smirked.

Stefan winked and walked out of the room.

She giggled and got the towels ready.

* * *

Sorry guys! I know it's super short, but I promise the next chapter will be bigger and better.

Please review! :D


End file.
